1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor package. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a multi-chip package including a decoupling capacitor and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a multi-chip package such as eMCP (Embedded Multi Chip Package), a decoupling capacitor may be mounted to reduce effects of undesirable simultaneous switching noise (SSN), such as a voltage drop induced in power distribution when multiple output drivers switch simultaneously in the package. However, a conventional bulk type of capacitor mounted in a semiconductor package may increase the entire thickness and area of the semiconductor package, and wirings connected to the capacitor may increase inductance, thereby deteriorating reliability of the semiconductor package.